villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Star (Mario)
The Dark Star (in Japanese: ダークスター, Dāku Sutā), also known as Dark Bowser after it absorbs Bowser's DNA and transforms, is an archaic artifact of ultimate power that was sealed away beneath Toad Town and the overarching antagonist of the 2009 Nintendo videogame Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. It works in a symbiotic relationship with Fawful. History Long ago, archaeologists unearth a mysterious artifact that housed terrible evil. The artifact soon came to life as the Dark Star and began attacking the Mushroom Kingdom in an attempt to plunge it into darkness. To protect the kingdom and the world from the Dark Star's power, Star Sprites sealed the artifact beneath Toad Town with Princess Peach being the only one capable of breaking the seal. By the time of the game's events, Fawful finds out about the Dark Star and begins formulating a convoluted plan to obtain it, which he eventually does. Fawful then uses a machine to break the seal placed on the Dark Star and awaken its full power, which he planned to absorb using his Vacuum Helmet. However, when the seal was broken, Bowser knocks Fawful away after he managed to take half of it's power, allowing the Dark Star to enter Bowser's body and absorb some of his DNA. When Starlow sees the artifact, she immediately tells the Mario Bros. to go after it. After the pair defeat it in battle, the Dark Star exits Bowser and attempts to take his form, but is unable to fully achieve its new appearance without the power that was stolen by Fawful. The Dark Star soon finds Fawful and inhales him, restoring its lost energy and finishes the transformation into Dark Bowser. It then kidnapped Princess Peach before fleeing to the top of her castle so it can once again try to plunge the world into darkness. Bowser unknowingly works together with the Mario Bros. to stop his dark doppelganger by forcing him to cough up his core (which had become attached to Fawful) and swallowing it for the brothers to destroy. Despite all his power, Dark Bowser was unable to prevent his core's destruction and was defeated by Bowser in a couple of final punches. Afterwards, Dark Bowser reverted back into its Dark Star form before it soared into the sky and exploded, saving the world from its evil. Personality At first, the Dark Star could only express its personality through actions alone, but after becoming Dark Bowser, it became capable of voicing it’s desires. In any case, the Dark Star has a dark and almost emotionless personality with a great desire to plunge the world in darkness. Combat When it is first fought, the Dark Star is inside Bowser's body, faced within the Airway area. It can attack by creating duplicates. After their creation, the Dark Star and its duplicates will charge. Mario and Luigi have to use their hammers to find off this attack. Blocking a Dark Star copy will knock out any Dark Star copy that follows behind, as well. King Boo has a similar move when he is fought in Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam. The Dark Star can also create Dark Satellmites at the start of its turn. After the Dark Star's turn, the Dark Satellmites can either heal the Dark Star or fire a laser from their face, although the latter can be avoided with a jump. Once their stamina is drained, the Satellmites will become dazed (Treat as paralysis, though the Satellmite can no longer be targeted), eventually turning into an inactive Dark Star ball in the game's 3DS remake on the initiative count 1, losing all initiative ties. The Dark Star can also fire coloured orbs that will fall on the brothers. This can be dodged by jumping. Another attack is a giant laser that must be avoided by grabbing onto Starlow's feet as she flies overhead, though if the brothers are still grabbing on after the attack is over, the Dark Star will charge. The brothers must release their hold to escape before the Dark Star hits them. The Dark Star can also bring the brothers' shadows to life. Mario and Luigi have to jump to make sure their shadows are undamaged, as any damage the shadows take will be transferred to their respective brother. After its health is cut down to half or lower, more shadows will be created. The Dark Star will unleash a kamikaze move if there are dazed or inactive Dark Satellmites in its army. The disabled Dark Satellmite grabs the bomb, then jumps into the air. It then becomes an inactive Dark Star ball and drops down, dropping the bomb onto the brothers. The Dark Satellmite and its bomb go over their target normally, but the brothers can use their hammer to knock either projectile into the star. Hitting the bomb damages the brothers with no effect on the Dark Star himself, but hitting the Dark Satellmite will send the creature's corpse into the Dark Star, weakening him. After sending two of its Dark Satellmites into him, the Dark Star will be immobilized for one turn (treat as paralysis, though the Dark Star can counterattack with a laser that can be jumped, but gets exhausted quickly and backs down afterwards). After it loses all its stamina (Overkill damage has no effect), the Dark Star will launch a vacuum breath move to deal massive damage. Mario and Luigi have to mash their buttons to escape. After it is done, the Dark Star is defeated. In the final battle, the Dark Star and Fawful are one. It retains the laser attack, but loses the rest. Instead, it can drag an arrow on the ground (This can be jumped.) and then fire the arrow at a brother depending on the rotation (clockwise for Mario and counterclockwise for Luigi). The Mario Bros. have to use their hammer to deflect the arrow, lest it explodes, dealing massive damage to them. There is an alternative attack in the remake, where orbs are dragged in the first part, but the second half is the same. Once the Dark Star is destroyed, Dark Bowser is defeated. Gallery Images DarkBowser.PNG|Dark Bowser. Evil Fawful.png|Dark Star Core fused with Fawful. DarkBowserIncomplete.png|Dark Bowser's incomplete form. Videos Bowser's Inside Story Boss 16 - Mario & Luigi vs Dark Star Bowser's Inside Story - Final Boss - Bowser vs Dark Bowser - Mario & Luigi vs Dark Star Core Destroy the Dark Power! - Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story Bowser Jr 's Journey Music Extended Trivia *Bowser says that Dark Bowser is male, but he refers to the Dark Star with neuter pronouns. *If Mario and Luigi let go of Starlow immediately after the Dark Star's beam attack, it will not ram the top screen. *The Dark Star gives 9,999 experience upon defeat, which is much more than any other boss or enemy in Bowser's Inside Story. *In the 3DS remake, the Dark Star is given its own theme titled "Destroy the Dark Power!". Navigation Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Homicidal Category:Mario Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Game Changer Category:Possessor Category:Evil from the Past Category:Suicidal Category:Elementals Category:Nihilists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Energy Beings Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Genderless Category:Cataclysm Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Monsters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Dragons Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Twin/Clone Category:Kidnapper Category:Fragmental Category:Amoral Category:Genocidal